


Friends With Too Many Benefits {Minsung}

by greyscxle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyscxle/pseuds/greyscxle
Summary: There’s a barrier between being friends and boyfriends. That barrier is non-existent to Jisung and Minho.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 194





	1. Home Is Where Minho Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first archive fic, hope you enjoy it! I dedicate this one to my friend who loves Stray Kids and loves Minsung more but loves Jisung the most. :)

Gentle rays of light filtered through the white curtains of Lee Minho’s room. A queen-size bed sat against the wall. His room was painted a gorgeous baby blue and he had a small plushie collection on the wallside. He wasn’t alone, though. A blond male rested on his stomach, eyes closed but not asleep. Minho carded his fingers through the younger’s longer hair. 

“Hey, Minho hyung?” The blond yawned, stretching a little bit. His eyes fluttered open, showing off dark orbs that held a night sky. He pushed himself up with the disruptive pop of his elbows as he moved for the first time in hours. 

“What’s up, Ji?” Minho replied lazily. He sat up as well, chuckling when Jisung’s eyes widened comically after his elbow popped. Minho crossed his legs, watching the younger with a Cheshire Cat grin.

“I don’t want to go to college.” Jisung pouted, puffing out his cheeks and making him look like a squirrel. He folded his arms across his chest and slouched. 

“It’s not as bad as you think.” Minho rolled his eyes playfully, grin stretching from ear to ear. He was currently a junior in college. The same college that his best friend Jisung promised to go to as well.

Ever since they were little, the two boys were attached to the hip. They’d never leave each other’s side, not even if they were physically separated. When they were separated, they’d cry and whine until they were allowed to be together again. Of course, over the years they became even closer and much more affectionate. The two would constantly share long hugs, occasional cheek or forehead kisses and lots and lots of cuddles. Miraculously, the two boys didn’t have feelings for each other. That or they were too scared to admit it.

“You forget how many nights you’ve come home and whined about the workload.” Jisung scooted closer to Minho on the bed and nudged him with his arm. The two had been living together for a couple of months now. Jisung had moved out a week after he turned 19 to live with Minho. Of course his parents agreed, they trusted the both of them. 

“Sure, but think of all the parties and people you’ll meet.” Minho snaked an arm around Jisung’s shoulders. He nuzzled his nose into Jisung’s soft locks in a comforting manner to calm the younger’s rising anxiety. 

Jisung took a moment to think, nibbling on his bottom lip. His eyebrows furrowed and he instinctively squinted rather aggressively at the wall ahead of him. He hardly took notice of how Minho was nuzzling the crown of his head. However, it calmed down his anxiety and that was impossible to deny. 

The young blond eventually cracked an adorable smile. He wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist, snuggling into him. He nodded slowly, confirming that he had been thinking about what his best friend had been saying. “You’re right. I’ll be okay, Plus, you’ll be there. And we already live together!” 

“Exactly, my little Jisungie.” Minho couldn’t help but smile when he felt the Jisung’s arms lace around his waist and his nimble fingers started to play with his sweater. He dipped his head down to level with Jisung’s who had his head resting on Minho’s shoulder. Minho faced Jisung and placed a soft kiss on the tip of the younger’s nose. 

This was far from a rare occurrence. Jisung was normally on the receiving end of all of Minho’s affection but sometimes Jisung would have random bouts of intense affection and a huge habit of acting cute. Whenever that happened, Minho’s heart would melt completely. Last time Jisung had acted all lovey towards Minho was just two weeks ago when the elder failed a test and was moping. 

Jisung found his beloved Minho hyung sulking in his room and the younger took immediate action. He crawled onto his bed and into Minho’s arms, cheerfully resting his head on Minho’s chest. He looked tiny compared to Minho despite them only having an inch height difference. Jisung looked up at the older boy with a precious pout and spoke in a tiny voice. He did everything to make Minho smile, kiss him on the cheeks, forehead, hug him excessively, nuzzle into his chest, anything to make Minho smile.

Minho pet Jisung’s head, he was hardly sulking yet the younger was simply jumping at the chance to be close to him. He ran his hand through Jisung’s hair, stopping at the back of his neck and playing with the hair there. The small boy looked up at him with his gorgeous star filled eyes and a huge smile. Minho merely smiled down at him, overflowing with fondness.

“You’re getting all affectionate, Jisung.” Minho’s voice lowered to a soft whisper, Jisung looked away after making eye contact. He was blushing lightly, Minho chuckled and pulled Jisung closer to his chest. The younger tightened his grip around Minho’s waist and leaned against the elder, hoping he’d get the signal to lay down again. 

When Minho didn’t get the signal, Jisung verbally told him, “Hyung, lay down.”

“Demanding, hm?” Minho teased, complying to his request and slowly laying down. Jisung nuzzled into Minho’s neck, twining their legs together. Minho never stopped brushing through his hair or treating Jisung like he was made of porcelain. 

“Shut up, you’re comfortable.” Jisung mumbled, eyes fluttering shut as he settled on Minho’s chest and stomach. He let out small sighs as he actually made an attempt to fall asleep on Minho so the elder couldn’t move. 

It was an unspoken rule between them that if they fell asleep on each other, the other wouldn’t be allowed to wake them up. Normally, it was Jisung who fell asleep on Minho due to not being able to fall asleep during the night from sudden anxiety. Minho never complained though, Jisung wasn’t overly heavy so there was no reason to. As a bonus, Minho didn’t need to cuddle plushies when he already had the gorgeous angel in his arms.

Minho secretly loved it whenever Jisung fell asleep on him. The younger’s cheek would squish against his chest, his lips would part ever so slightly showing off his front teeth, small snores would sometimes emit from him and whenever the elder shifted in even the slightest, Jisung would snuggle into him.

The elder watched Jisung sleep, he looked so peaceful. Jisung’s hair was soft but slightly disheveled from Minho carding his fingers through it. Jisung was dead asleep for about three hours. Minho eventually lulled himself to sleep at one point, both of them fast asleep in his room.

Surprisingly, Jisung was the first to wake up. He squirmed against the pair of arms settled on his waist and across his shoulders. Minho didn’t stir, he let his arms be shrugged away unconsciously. Jisung put his hands carefully on Minho’s chest, afraid to actually wake him up with his body weight. He slowly sat up, ending in a rather awkward position of straddling the older.

Jisung’s face flushed and he nearly threw himself off Minho. He hadn’t fully realized their position until he shifted a little bit. He swung his leg over the older’s lap and fixed up his clothing and shuffled to an empty space on the queen-sized bed. He sat cross-legged next to Minho, watching the soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. 

After about five minutes of watching Minho sleep, Jisung finally got bored. He picked up his phone and laid back down on the bed. The younger made sure to curl himself into Minho and slowly throw his leg over Minho’s hips. Minho shifted only a bit. Jisung spent countless minutes just playing around on his phone. 

Eventually, after about an hour, an arm snaked itself around Jisung and rested at his waist. Jisung’s breath suddenly hitched and he felt his heart stop for a moment. It startled him and all Minho could do was let out a breathy laugh. The elder rested his forehead against Jisung’s and smiled softly to him. 

“Hyung...you scared me, jeez.” Jisung huffed, allowing Minho to be so close. It was just something Minho did occasionally, almost like a grounding technique. 

“Sorry, Sung.” Minho lowered his voice to a whisper, He leaned his head a little bit further, really flustering Jisung this time. They were one breath away from actually kissing and that startled Jisung more than the hand that had suddenly settled on his waist.

Out of habit, Jisung’s eyes would flicker down to Minho’s lips every now and then. That just made the blush rising on his face and neck even more severe. He leaned away out of fear Minho would actually kiss him. To play it off, Jisung scrunched up his nose and told him off, “Be careful or you might kiss me.” 

A smirk played across Minho’s lips, “Oh, so you’re worried about that now?” Within one swift movement, Jisung was pinned under the elder. Minho took extra care to lace their fingers together so the younger wouldn’t freak out too much. He rested his legs on either side of Jisung’s hips and stared down at him.

Jisung’s pupils were blown wide, he let out a soft gasp and squirmed under Minho. He could hardly move and it kind of scared him. He hadn’t meant to let his anxiety spike the way it did, but when Minho gently rested his forehead back against his, he couldn’t move. Tears unknowingly welled in Jisung’s eyes and he started to breathe a bit heavier.

Minho immediately noticed the change in the younger and let go of him. He moved off of Jisung and pulled him up to a sitting position. The first tears spilled from Jisung’s eyes and Minho was completely ready to wipe them away carefully with his fingers. 

“Jisung, I’m so sorry.. I didn’t mean to.” Minho apologized, hugging the younger comfortingly but still being careful not to accidentally crush the younger and make him feel worse. Jisung buried his face in the elder’s neck, letting out a couple of anxious sobs.

Jisung let out a couple of unintelligible sentences with something along “don’t worry”. Minho shushed the crying boy and just left a couple of soft kisses on Jisung’s head to calm him down. He kept whispering small reassurances, “Baby, I’m so sorry.”

At the pet name, Jisung let out a couple more sobs. He hugged Minho tightly, trying to remember what the older male used to tell him. Minho would always tell him to breathe and to think about something that calmed him. What helped Jisung was to stay close to Minho and let himself breathe in the elder’s scent. 

Just something about how Minho smelled was just super calming to Jisung. He didn’t smell super manly but more like a flower field in a sense. He smelled like a mixture of fresh lavender, vanilla and even a dollop of honey. To Jisung, Minho was home. Everything about him brought comfort. 

And home was all Jisung had ever wanted in his life.


	2. Porn or Hidden Feelings? (Hint: It's the latter)

Jisung let out a groan, flopping face first onto the couch set in their apartment’s living room. He just came back from his new college classes and so far, it exhausted him. He had to carry around an unholy amount of books and lots of notes on lectures he hardly understood. Jisung ruffled his beginning to fade blonde hair.

His face squished against the cushions on the couch, allowing his shoulders to finally rest from the huge weight from his backpack which he threw off earlier. He’s only been in college for three weeks but it’s felt like a year to him. All he needed was a nap before Minho came home.

Thankfully, Minho had been helping the freshman boy through everything. He did anything and everything for Jisung. He stayed up lots of nights with him, brought him coffee, gave him lots of emotional and mental support and most importantly, Minho helped a lot with Jisung’s academic works. 

Jisung was currently a practical music major at the college and Minho was a dance major. Minho didn’t have any academic classes anymore, those were saved for the freshmen. He helped Jisung with what he didn’t understand while still keeping up his own major. Jisung was a diligent worker, he wrote down notes on everything despite sometimes not fully understanding the lecture.

Minho walked into the apartment, shutting the door softly behind him and setting down his bag. He smiled at the resting boy on the couch, finding him undeniably cute. The two got off of classes at different times. The elder gets home three hours after Jisung gets home due to his dance classes being a little bit later in the day.

“Jisung, you doing alright?” Minho padded over to him, speaking in a soft voice. He set his hand just in between the younger’s shoulder blades, rubbing up and down his spine in a gentle rhythm. 

The younger groaned, feeling the couch dip just by his legs. Minho had sat down as he continued to soothingly rub Jisung’s back. He shifted a little, letting his eyes flutter open, “..hi hyung.” Jisung’s voice was a little bit rough, he had been resting for the last hour and a half but the last thirty minutes was spent laying there with his eyes closed.

“How were your classes?” Minho asked, smiling softly at how cute Jisung still managed to sound. He continued the comforting movement, Jisung could’ve sworn he nearly fell asleep again.

“All of them sucked except practical music.” Jisung answered, turning over on his back and stretching out. He scrunched up his nose as he stretched, feeling Minho’s hand leave his back. He finally made eye contact with the elder, smiling softly. 

Minho was wearing a loose, black t-shirt and sweatpants. His hair was slightly tangled from how many times he pushed his hair back. Jisung couldn’t help but find Minho extremely attractive at that moment. Jisung didn’t look that bad himself, his hair was disheveled, his large, red sweatshirt was ridden up a little bit and he wore black sweatpants.

The two just kind of stared at each other for a moment, smiling. Jisung finally sat up and pulled Minho into his arms. He didn’t let go for a while, finding Minho to be rather warm. In fact, Minho had just come back from his classes and he hadn’t showered just yet. Sure, he changed and that’s about it.

“Sung, I need to go shower. I probably smell gross.” Minho chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jisung in turn. Jisung only shrugged and let out a soft giggle. 

“You’re fine.” Jisung sighed in content, nosing at Minho’s neck gently. It was pretty short lived before he scrunched up his nose and let go of Minho. He glared at the older before waving him off with a small, “you’re right, you do smell bad.”

Minho only laughed and moved away from Jisung. He got up and shuffled off to the bathroom to go take a shower like he had planned. He left Jisung alone on the couch, beginning to play on his phone again. 

Jisung was chilling on the couch when he heard a soft melody. Minho was singing his heart out in the shower having his own concert. The younger of the two smiled adorably, he always loved Minho’s singing. He even set down his phone to listen. He wasn’t exactly sure what Minho was singing but it was gorgeous nonetheless.

It took Minho shy of an hour to finally get out of the shower and return to the living room. Jisung was no longer sitting on the couch, this mildly surprised the older. Minho searched around the apartment in just another pair of gray sweatpants. His entire upper body was exposed, showing off not abs but a soft tummy.

“Jisung, where are you?” Minho called out as he searched each room. He was genuinely confused and concerned as to where his younger roommate and best friend was. The elder continued to search, eventually ruffling his damp hair in slight frustration. He shouted again, “Sung, this isn’t funny.” 

Minho reached Jisung’s room, a room not actually used a lot. He knocked on the closed oak door, leaning against it. When he didn’t get any response, Minho opened the door. He let out a huge sigh of relief. The younger was just sitting at his desk with headphones in as he worked on his schoolwork.

When the door opened so abruptly, Jisung turned to face it. His pupils dilated and his chest heaving slightly from the scare. The younger took off his headphones and set them down. Minho looked like he was about to cry from worry. Jisung noticed it rather quickly, getting up from his chair and going to the older. He held Minho’s face in his hands, looking into his eyes worriedly. 

“Hyungie, are you okay?” Jisung blinked a couple times. He had hardly noticed that the taller was shirtless and showing off his adorable tummy. Minho pouted, letting his bottom lip jut out. It trembled ever so slightly as he started to speak in a slightly over exaggerated tone and childish tone.

“You just disappeared…” Minho let out a partially fake sob. He wrapped his arms around the smaller and nuzzled into his hair. Jisung seemed rather surprised, he let go of Minho’s face and slowly put his arms around the elder.

After a second, Jisung’s shoulders started to shake. Minho pulled back, properly worried as to why the younger was shaking. Jisung covered his face, letting out a couple of gasps to catch his breath. The elder was scared until he saw Jisung’s bright smile. He was laughing. A huge wave of relief washed over Minho, making him smile at Jisung. 

Jisung clutched his stomach, finding the way Minho was so worried about him very funny. He was laughing so hard it was silent and now Minho was finding himself funny. The two laughed for a little while longer before Jisung wiped at his eyes.

“Oh my god, sorry hyung. That was just..really funny.” He let out a small chuckle. What Jisung didn’t let on about was the fact that he found Minho worrying about him extremely endearing. He finally took in his roommate’s appearance. Jisung was caught insanely off guard by the realization that Minho was shirtless.

Jisung nearly started drooling over Minho. It was just his tummy yet it was just so attractive to him. Minho realized this pretty quickly and smirked cockily. “Are you really checking me out? At least be subtle.” 

The younger choked on air, tearing his gaze away from Minho’s body. He went to go sit back down, leaving Minho still smirking at him. Jisung put his headphones on and started his music back up. A couple thoughts started to pry at his conscience as he felt Minho’s presence remain in the room. _“You find him attractive, don’t you?”_

____

____

The blonde boy pushed away the thought, not wanting to submit to the thoughts. Truthfully, he found Minho so insanely attractive but he was so scared to admit it. Sure, he knew Minho was bisexual. He’s known for most of his life. Not a single secret was ever kept between them, not even Jisung’s own sexual orientation. Jisung himself was gay but that didn’t stop him from feeling insecure about his relationship with Minho.

Admittedly, the thoughts and feelings never left Jisung alone. He’d be horrified if one day he let the insecurity spill out. He had no clue what Minho would think. It’s quite possible he was overthinking again, maybe Minho liked him too?

_“Oh god, what if Minho kicks me out? What if he hates me after I admit I’ve liked him for so long?” _The thought protruded through the fading blonde’s mind. He let out a quiet whine, letting his head sink down to rest onto his keyboard which resulted in a couple of letters being spammed into the essay he was writing. Minho noticed the sudden change of the younger’s attitude and he returned to his side He carefully took off Jisung’s headphones and set them on the empty desk space.__

____

____

“Is something bothering you?” Minho’s voice was tender and full of so much care that it was suffocating. Jisung loved it and hated it at the same time. _“Does he even know what he’s doing to me?” _He merely lifted his head enough to adjust his position, resting his head on his arm and looking at Minho who crouched to his level.__

____

____

“This essay is difficult.” Jisung mumbled, pouting naturally. Minho pet Jisung’s head briefly before looking up at the screen. Aside from the letters spammed onto the document, it looked pretty finished. 

“...are you sure? It looks pretty done to me.” Minho moved the shorter’s laptop away so he’d stop spamming the keys with his arms. He saw the way Jisung’s expression faltered, he looked panicked. Not like his usual anxious panic, though. It was almost like he was caught. But what had Minho done to make Jisung look so panicked?

“Oh..yeah, I guess.” Jisung finally lifted his head, no longer looking at Minho. His fingers trembled as he repeatedly pressed the backspace button before holding it. The panicked boy just watched as all the letters disappeared, finding it conveniently distracting. 

Apparently, nothing flew off Minho’s radar because Jisung’s shaking hands caught his eye. The elder furrowed his eyebrows, racking up his head with possible reasons as to why his beloved, one and only, amazing roommate and childhood friend was acting like this. Eventually, Minho ended up spouting out the first thing that came to mind.

“Were you watching porn before I got here?” That came out a bit too blunt. The elder blinked innocently at the sitting boy who nearly fell out of his chair. Jisung looked up at him with his signature doe eyes. His mouth slightly agape in shock and a furious blush beginning to rise. 

“Hyung, no, that’s..no. You know I haven’t watched that in years…” Jisung dismissed nervously. He fanned his red face and shook his head at his elder’s silly question. Deep down, the poor faded blonde boy was in full panic mode. Not because he was watching porn before Minho bursted into his room but because Minho would think that of him. 

“Well, if you were, don’t worry. I don’t really mind.” Minho shrugged, smiling mischievously. Jisung sighed and just nodded, defeated. The eldest of the two was never going to let the other live that down. 

“Let me finish my work, go away.” Jisung swatted at Minho, trying to wave him away. Minho only shrugged and ruffled the working boy’s hair. He gave the younger a soft goodbye before shutting the door behind him. The two did their own thing for a while after that.

Jisung let out a huge sigh. He really has to get a hold of his emotions and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for so many hits and kudos????? I really didn't expect to get so much love from this! From now on, updates will be on Thursdays, I can't promise it'll be every Thursday but I'll definitely try <3 Thank you for your love and support on this as a whole!


	3. Coming To Terms

Jisung voluntarily locked himself up in his room for the rest of the night, too many things were on his mind. Practically everything from his feelings for Minho and well...his feelings for Minho. He couldn’t fake finishing up schoolwork because the elder just sees right through him. 

The dirty blonde boy was just overthinking things, right? If Minho didn’t feel anything for him or wasn’t gay then would he be okay with Jisung being so affectionate? Minho was just as affectionate. Jisung let out a sigh, pushing himself away from his desk. He stood up for the first time in hours, feeling a dull ache in his lower back from poor posture. 

The boy threw himself onto his bed, groaning. He pulled all his covers over him, he hasn’t slept in his bed in ages. He always slept with Minho. Jisung let out a couple of coughs, his blankets had actually started collecting dust. It wasn’t long before his eyes stung. He scoffed and stealthily made his way out into the hallway.

He looked down both sides of the hallway, checking for any trace of Minho. Minho’s door was open and the light wasn’t on which meant he wasn’t in there. Jisung chewed his bottom lip for a second before shuffling in the elder’s room. He climbed onto the bed and flopped down.

Everything was fine until he let his body fall onto the mattress. A loud yelp sounded from under the blankets and a grumpy and messy haired Minho’s head poked out. Jisung could’ve sworn he died a little inside. He smiled sheepishly at Minho. 

“..funny seeing you here, hyung.” Jisung joked. He had never been more thankful for the dark room. His face was bright red and he didn’t even want to start thinking about the fact that he was laying across Minho without even thinking about it.

“I was sleeping, Sungie.” Minho whined, already pulling the covers over Jisung with lots of difficulty. It was weird though, this time Jisung didn’t usually cuddle into him like he used to. He found that a little weird but maybe he was just having an off day.

Minho slowly put an arm around Jisung’s waist, feeling him squirm. He scowled and removed his arm. Jisung always cuddled with him, what was wrong with today? “Sung..is something wrong?” 

Jisung’s body visibly tensed up, he looked up at Minho with his big doe eyes. Minho’s expression softened, he looked so genuinely worried. “Hyung, what would you do..if y’know, someone close to you confessed to liking you?” 

“Well, if it was you, I wouldn’t mind at all. You’re my best friend, I love you. You know I’m not straight, it wouldn’t feel any different from how we are now.” Minho answered sleepily, not fully realizing what he said and what it meant. Jisung let out a soft squeal, nuzzling into the elder’s chest.

"Now, can we sleep?" Minho yawned, putting his arms around the smaller again. He pulled him in close and let the boy snuggle into his chest like always. Within minutes, both college students were out cold.

Jisung slept well that night, reassured that his hyung didn't think he was weird. He managed to stay cuddled up against the elder throughout the entire night. Thankfully, it was Saturday which meant no classes.

Minho was the first to wake up. He cautiously reached over the sleeping boy and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. Jisung didn't stir. The elder settled back down onto the bed and admired the sleeping beauty in his arms. Like always, Jisung's mouth was slightly parted, his hair tangled and his adorable cheeks were puffed out. In addition, there was a soft blush dusting his cheeks. _That _made him feel things.__

__The elder tried not to stare for too long. Of course, with him having blatant feelings for the dirty blonde boy in his arms, he stared for another five minutes. That's when Jisung started to squirm. A couple seconds later, the boy opened his eyes. He was met with Minho doing his best to fake sleep to not creep out the younger._ _

__"Hyung, I know you're awake. You're not sneaky." Jisung teased with a cute smile and a soft kiss to what was supposed to be Minho's nose had he not tilted his head back._ _

__The two's lips met for an unexpected kiss that wasn't supposed to last as long as it did. Jisung could feel Minho faintly kiss back, being gentle and even resting a hand at the base of the younger's neck. Jisung panicked inwardly and kissed back nervously._ _

__That was before they really realized what was happening. Minho pulled away, letting his eyes flutter open. The kiss had only lasted a couple of seconds. The sheer look of panic in the elder’s eyes caused Jisung's intrusive thoughts and anxiety go out of control._ _

__His eyes flooded with tears as his bottom lip trembled. Jisung hid his face in the covers, too scared to hear Minho even speak. He fell victim to his emotions, allowing the panic to _really _settle in.___ _

____He let out multiple stuttered apologies as Minho tried his best to process and help Jisung. It wasn't long before Jisung was having a panic attack. Minho pulled the boy to him, holding him securely._ _ _ _

____"Oh Sung, I'm so sorry.." Minho whispered, rubbing the crying boy's back. Jisung only let out a few whimpers and small 'forgive me's. Minho only reassured the boy, not wanting him to feel worse._ _ _ _

____"Look, Angel, if I'm being honest, I liked kissing you…" Minho eventually confessed. Jisung looked up at him with the biggest eyes yet, murmuring something along the lines of 'you don't think I'm disgusting?'. The older could’ve sworn that he felt his heart break._ _ _ _

____His voice was faint as he repeated what Jisung had said to him, “Why would I think you’re disgusting?” Minho sounded so heartbroken that it caused Jisung to cry even harder. He started to blubber as well._ _ _ _

____“Hyung, I like you, I never told you because I was so scared...I really like you and I didn’t want you to find out this way,” Jisung sobbed, “please, please don’t hate me.” This was the most vulnerable Minho has ever seen, it scared him._ _ _ _

____“Jisung…” He was at a loss for words, holding the boy close to him. He wasn’t mad in the slightest. At least he didn’t let on if he was. “Sung, is that really how you feel or is this just you panicking and spouting what comes to mind?” Minho was secretly hoping it was the first one._ _ _ _

____“Can I tell you tomorrow?” Jisung stuttered, tears streaming down his face. Minho merely nodded and continued to comfort the younger. He tangled his fingers through his hair, pressing gentle kisses to his temples. Minho didn’t want to admit it but he was tearing up a little himself._ _ _ _

____Jisung fell asleep crying, his tears drying and staining his face. Minho refused to go anywhere, wanting to comfort the younger. Even when he knew Jisung was asleep, Minho couldn’t take it. _Did Jisung really like him? _____ _ _

______Minho stayed up, watching the small boy sleep. He would whisper soft things to him whenever Jisung shifted in his arms. His arms never left from around the sleeping boy’s body. Seeing Jisung so deep in a panic attack and confessing everything that he had on his mind worried and scared Minho so much._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please feel better.” Minho murmured for the last time, pressing a long kiss into his hair. He knew how exhausting such big panic attacks were for Jisung._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late-ish chapter today, I haven't been actively writing as much as I should be. I'm thinking about wrapping this story up in the next two-three chapters too :) Thank you for sticking around as long as you have <3


	4. Am I Not Enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets pretty sad, not gonna lie. This is also a somewhat short chapter, school's ending for me next week and I'm trying to keep up with everything!

Jisung slept for two more hours, waking up to an empty bed. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed and rather upset with Minho. He reached out to the empty space on the bed, smoothing the crinkled sheets, the sheets weren’t warm with body heat anymore. Minho must’ve left a while ago, that just made Jisung feel worse. 

He pushed away the fluffy blankets covering him, stretching out and rubbing his eyes. The young boy pouted and shuffled out of the room. The apartment was dark, too dark. Minho never usually went out without telling him. 

Jisung grabbed his phone, checking for any texts from Minho. There was nothing, he shot the elder a couple of texts. About five minutes passed and there was still nothing. Jisung sat down on the couch, running his fingers through his messy hair. Minho always answered, why was this time different?

The boy set his phone down, trying to give Minho a bit more time to respond. He went to go take a shower, grabbing a spare set of clothes and a towel. He took an extra long time in the shower, hoping Minho would text back in the time he was gone. He was in and out in thirty minutes. There was no response still. 

The younger groaned, texting again and even calling. He was sent straight to voicemail. After four more calls, Minho picked up. Jisung’s heart practically leaped out of his chest, he was overcome with relief.

“Hey Sungie.” Minho responded almost drunkenly. So he was out somewhere drunk, he had no clue there were any parties going on at campus so this knocked out his relief. Jisung struggled to find the right words to reply with.

“Lee Minho!...hyung, where are you? First, I have a panic attack, you leave me in bed and now you’re at a party? How could you, this isn’t like you!” Jisung was overcome with anger, he scolded Minho over the phone. He was furious, Minho always told Jisung when he went out, whether it was a voicemail, text or call.

“Jisung, relax, I’m just at a party.” Minho replied defensively. His voice was slurred and he was definitely drunk. 

“How am I supposed to relax when you’re out drunk somewhere? Something could happen to you! What if someone drugs you? What if you hookup with someone? What if you can’t get home?” Jisung was tearing up, he continued to yell at Minho.

“Han Jisung, would you shut up!” Minho snapped, that shut Jisung up real quick, “I’m a grown adult, there’s no reason to worry about me. I’m out with friends, I can trust them. Bang Chan was the one who dragged me out, he dragged Felix and Changbin out too. He’s just meeting up with his friend, Jackson. He’s thinking maybe he can find me someone.” 

The last sentence Minho had uttered, made his heart shatter. He never expected that to come out of the elder’s mouth, “Hyung..I’m that someone! You need to come home, tell your friends that your best friend- not even your best friend...the person that’s liked you for so long, needs you home!” 

“Hey, Minho, who’s that?” A voice sounded from the background. Minho only scoffed and replied, “My roommate, he’s all pissed with me.” Minho’s friend let out a chuckle, taking the phone from him and pressing the end call button.

“Lee Minho!” Jisung yelled, hearing the line disconnect. He threw his phone down, pulling at his hair and letting out frustrated groans and cries. Tears started streaming down his face, he let out a couple of frustrated shouts. He was going to murder Minho when he got home. If he got home.

Jisung stalked to his room, absolutely seething. His anger turned into a heartbreaking sadness, he walked back out of his room to grab his phone. He shakily texted one of his friends, Jeongin. He texted him to come over, knowing that the boy would have no problem coming over.

After five minutes of helpless crying on his couch, the front door opened and an adorable boy with braces and brown hair shuffled in. He wasted no time in shutting the door behind him and walked over to Jisung. His hair was tangled and messy from how much he was running his hands through it, his eyes were puffy and red as well. Jeongin wrapped his arms around Jisung, trying to comfort him.

“Hyung, what happened? Where’s Minho hyung?” He asked in a soft voice, this was the last thing he expected. Jisung looked up at the younger boy, tears streaming down his face.

“Jeongin..Minho hyung is out partying and..and, he said Chan hyung’s trying to hook him up with someone. I literally told him that I liked him last night, am I not enough?” Jisung sobbed, hands grasping at Jeongin’s shirt, the younger boy looked startled.

“Jisung hyung...do you want me to call Channie hyung? You know he’s my roommate, he takes care of me. He’ll listen to me, I can ask him to take Minho hyung home or something.” Jeongin offered, Jisung seemed to consider it for a second before nodding. 

“He even kissed me..even if it was an accident he said he liked it. He said he liked me. I need him back home, I’m scared he’s going to get hurt.” Jisung let his worries and sadness flood out. He sniffled as Jeongin gently ran his fingers through his hair, dialing Bang Chan’s number.

“Hey, what’s up Innie?” Chan’s voice rang, sounding rather sober for being at a party in the middle of the day. He seemed to be shouting over the loud music and the drunken cheers.

“Hyungie, you need to bring Minho hyung home. Jisung hyung is having a really hard time. Did hyung not tell you that they kissed and Jisung hyung confessed?” Jeongin scolded Chan lightly, trying not to get called out for disrespecting his older roommate. Jisung let out a couple soft sobs when Jeongin mentioned what had happened between him and Minho.

“..he never told me that, Jeongin, you know I’d never do that if I knew. He’s pretty drunk right now..but he hasn’t run off with anyone just yet. I’ll get him home in one piece, promise. Tell Jisung not to worry. I’ll talk to Minho in the car, drunk words are sober thoughts after all.” Chan sounded like he was trying to find Minho in the crowd, mumbling small ‘sorry’s and ‘get out of my ways’. 

“Thank you so much, hyung. I’ll stay with Jisung hyung until his hyung is back. I don’t like seeing him so sad.” Jeongin admitted, Jisung still had his face buried in the younger’s neck. He was slowly calming down but he’d go into sudden bouts of sobbing.

Was Jisung really not good enough for Minho? More importantly, he hoped nothing bad had happened to the older. Chan seemed to be having a hard time finding him in the crowds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably include mentions of rape/sexual assault. I promise to put up a warning at the beginning <3


	5. Sometimes Pain Comes With Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--DISCLAIMER: TW--  
> there is intended mentions of sexual assault, it does not go into detail as of this chapter but in a later chapter it will! please read with caution 
> 
> something to brighten it up though: it gets fluffy towards the end so don't worry too too much!! thank you so much for all the hits and kudos and everything, i really appreciate this support from you all even if you are silent readers or not <3333

It took about an hour and a half for Chan to even get to the apartment. Jeongin didn’t leave Jisung’s side, wanting to be able to look out for him. Jisung couldn’t seem to stop crying, he was unbearably worried and upset with Minho. Chan knocked on the door, letting out a soft sigh. Jeongin got up and answered the door.

“Channie hyung, is he okay?” Jeongin asked gently, Chan just shook his head. He had an arm around a numb looking Minho. The youngest of the four led them in, watching as Jisung’s eyes widened and brimmed with tears. 

Jisung got up and pulled Minho into a hug, sobbing. He weakly punched at his chest and scolded him through choked tears. “How dare you, hyung..you promised to always be with me!” Chan and Jeongin just looked at each other, unsure of what to really do.

Minho just looked down at Jisung, his eyes looked dull. He slowly brought his hand up and pet Jisung’s head gently. He took every hit that Jisung landed, his face was stained with tears as well. He let out quiet sniffles, bottom lip trembling. 

Jisung looked up at Minho, seeing the tears beginning to pool in his eyes. The younger panicked, quickly mumbling apologies to him. Minho only shook his head, letting his soft sobs tremble out. He pulled Jisung closer with the hand on his head and he snuck an arm around the boy’s waist. Minho hugged Jisung close, hearing Jisung let out a soft gasp before tightly looping his arms around him.

The two cried for a couple of minutes, Jeongin and Chan left on their own. Minho finally moved away from Jisung, wiping at his eyes. He took a couple of shaky breaths, finally speaking. “Sung, I’m so sorry. I...you were right, I shouldn’t have done that. Chan hyung talked to me in the car, he sobered me up.” 

“Don’t, not right now.” Jisung shook his head, he raised his hands to wipe away Minho’s tears but he only flinched. His eyes widened a bit, Jisung slowly moved his hands away. Minho looked scared, terrified, even. 

“Oh, sorry…” Jisung moved away from Minho. The older showed him a visibly forced smile as he carefully patted Jisung’s head and shuffled to his room. As he walked, he seemed to be holding his side. The dirty blonde boy just watched as Minho walked away, he chewed on his bottom lip. 

Jisung took a second, standing in the kitchen for a little. He scrolled through his phone for a couple minutes, trying to take his mind off how worried he was about Minho. Eventually, he walked into Minho’s room where he usually sleeps with him. Jisung peaked his head in, seeing Minho’s back to him. He snuck in, slipping into the bed next to him. 

The young blonde was facing the dull male. He reached out cautiously to him, letting his hand rest on his shoulder. Minho rolled over to face Jisung and pulled him into his arms. The older male snuggled into Jisung’s chest for once, but you don’t hear the latter complaining. He was a bit hesitant on putting his arms around Minho, though. At least until Minho did it himself, half conscious. 

A huge smile spread on the younger’s face, pressing a kiss to Minho’s forehead. He hoped that maybe it was just what Chan said to him that made him seem so numb. In all honesty, it scared Jisung seeing Minho so empty. He wondered what Chan talked to him about and what had happened and why it took so long for the two to get home.

The two slept well until about 10PM when Minho was the first to stir. He was still in Jisung’s arms, squinting slightly as the light filtered through the curtains. Minho tried to wiggle out of his arms, inhaling sharply at a pain in his side. Jisung woke up, both hearing and feeling Minho move. 

“Hyung, you okay?” Jisung asked, voice rough. He looked down to Minho who was scooted farther down on the bed. Minho only looked back up at him and nodded slightly, it was only a minor pain in his right side, by his ribs. 

“Do you have a hangover?” He asked another question, Minho took a moment before shaking his head. He actually didn’t feel hungover, the rest of his body was in more pain. Jisung only hummed, finding it a bit odd that Minho wasn’t hungover. Minho eventually wriggled out of Jisung’s grip with lots of gritting his teeth and enduring the pain.

Minho walked to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself. The older eventually lifted his shirt, seeing his torso littered with dark bruises and even some small cuts up closer towards his chest. He let his shirt drop, frowning. He couldn’t let Jisung know. 

He walked back out, breathing through the pain. Jisung was still laying down when Minho walked back in. The younger looked expectantly at Minho, opening his arms to him. Minho smiled fondly and crawled back onto the bed and into Jisung’s arms.

“So...is now the time?” Minho asked. Jisung took a second before letting out a soft hum. The older smiled softly and started to play with Jisung’s fingers before bringing himself to speak again.

“Well, Chan hyung talked to me,” Minho left out the events before that, “I’m sorry I left you while you were asleep. I just...kind of couldn’t stop thinking about your feelings for me and the kiss. Not that it was bad! None of it was bad. Nothing’s changed aside from the fact that I love you more than before. I just, um, need some time.”

Jisung was slightly teary eyed as he listened to Minho but he still nodded nonetheless. “Of course, I’m so sorry I scolded you and everything. Hyung, you are a grown adult and I shouldn’t have done any of that. I don’t want to lead you on or anything. I’ll wait, I promise…” The squirrel looking boy promised, peppering kisses along Minho’s knuckles. 

“Oh, Sung, please don’t cry.. I’m sorry.” Minho started to panic, watching as the tears pooled in Jisung’s eyes before they flowed out, wetting his puffy cheeks. He reached over to wipe away his tears, feeling bad for making the younger cry.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t cry anymore.. I was prepared for the rejection.” Jisung smiled helplessly, his voice was strained as he spoke. He blinked away his tears, sniffling a bit and trying to get a hold on himself. 

“Jisung, it’s okay to cry, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Minho chewed on his bottom lip as he apologized. He could feel himself tearing up, the events of the party and the way he hurt Jisung were _really _hitting him now. The older pulled Jisung into a tight hug, nuzzling into the latter’s shoulder.__

__“Hyung.. You’re not supposed to cry either!” Jisung ruffled Minho’s hair, a mostly genuine smile gracing his lips. He sniffled once more and let out a soft chuckle. Minho lifted his head to come face to face with Jisung. Finally, Jisung made the first move. He pressed his forehead against Minho’s and looked up at him through his eyelashes._ _

__“Sorry, I didn’t mean to..” Minho couldn’t help but smile at the closeness. The two fell silent for about a minute, just letting themselves breathe and calm down. Minho spoke up after a while, his voice coming out softly._ _

__“I’m really sorry.” He apologized for the nth time, he didn’t really expect Jisung to respond. Well, until he did. Jisung had gently pressed a small kiss to the tip of Minho’s nose, nearly accidentally kissing him again in the process._ _

__“Every time you say sorry, I’ll kiss you.” Jisung declared, making a grin rise to Minho’s lips. He whispered another sorry, making Jisung set another kiss on Minho’s forehead. This continued for a couple seconds until Minho started saying sorry faster than Jisung could react._ _

__“Hush!” Jisung huffed, cupping both sides of Minho’s face and pulling him in for a sweet kiss on the lips. Minho had half-expected this to happen, however it didn’t stop the huge wave of love and happiness that washed over him._ _

__It only took a couple seconds before Minho had reciprocated the kiss, relishing the fact that this was happening. He knew Jisung must’ve been taking a huge leap of faith kissing him but he still loved it. The two pulled away after a moment, both breaking into a duet of giggles._ _

__“Sung, you did it.” Minho teased, making Jisung whine and hit his chest. The older leaned up and brushed his fingers through the smaller’s fading hair. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead._ _


	6. No More Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--DISCLAIMER--  
> This chapter includes the act of sexual assault and violence!! Please read at your own risk!
> 
> small note --  
> I don't know if the chapter spacing is weird or that's just me but bare with me on this <3

Over the next week, Minho was very hit or miss with allowing Jisung to be affectionate. Sometimes he’d lock himself up in his rooms for hours, he’d cry, run his hands along the healing scabs and wish he never went out. A lot of the time, Jisung would lean against the door and listen to Minho crying. He didn’t know why or what was affecting the older. He just hoped he’d be okay.

Speaking of which, Minho walked out of his room with puffy and red eyes. He had his hands shoved into his sweatshirt pockets. The same sweatshirt he lended to Jisung the previous day because he was cold. The younger was currently out with some of his friends, Hyunjin, Jeongin and Felix. As for Minho, he hasn’t been out since the incident. 

He hoped Jisung was out having fun. He’s been working hard on his classes lately so being with his friends really made him happy. Minho was tired of being so numb, he wanted Jisung’s attention but could never get it or take it from him. Not without freaking out or feeling bad.

Minho laid down on the couch in front of the TV, bored eyes blinking at the blank screen before turning it on. He was exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. Mentally, he’s tired of waking up in the night crying from a nightmare about how the guy had pulled him into a vacant room and started to touch him. Physically, his newest dance routine was challenging, and he still had a dull ache in his body from the way he was hit and abused when he told the other man no. Lastly, emotionally, he was tired of crying and feeling hopeless. He was upset with himself and absolutely enraged that he let himself get plastered and dragged off by a guy who he hardly knew. 

Everything pointed back to that male who had dragged him off at the party. It was horrible. What was worse is that Minho still remembers everything. Every hit, every drunken kiss, the words slurred, the way his body felt so heavy afterwards. Thankfully, Bang Chan so happened to choose the right room to barge in. If he hadn’t, who knows what could’ve happened to him.

_ “Hey, cutie. Your drink seems low, want me to grab you some more?” A male with dyed red hair and an alluring smile caught Minho’s attention. He seemed nice. _

_ “Mmh, yeah. That’d be nice. Let me come with you though, you’re cute.” Minho smirked, handing his cup to the male. He followed after the male. The two ended up where all the cheap alcohol was stored. _

_ They stood and chatted for a while. Unknowingly, the male was gaslighting Minho, getting him more drinks. He drank so much that he was giggling at everything and his face was beginning to flush. That’s when everything started to happen. _

_ “Let’s get you to a room now, hm?” The male hummed softly, taking Minho by the hand and dragging him off. Minho had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be sticking by Chan and Jackson.  _

_ The red-haired male pulled Minho to sit down on the bed, beginning to make his move. Minho wasn’t fully aware of what was happening until it was a bit too late. They started to kiss, one fully sober and the other drunk off his ass. When the other started to slip his hands under Minho’s shirt, that’s when he pulled away and stuttered a small ‘stop’.  _

_ At Minho’s refusal, the male threw a harsh slap to his cheek. He let out a whimper, feeling the other’s rough lips on his again. Minho pushed him back again, yelling out a denial this time. This earned the male a dangerous consequence.  _

_ His shoulders were seized and he was dragged to the floor. The redhead kicked his ribs endlessly, punched him and beat him. He beat him until Minho was nothing more than a crying and whimpering ball on the floor. He was bleeding under his shirt which made it hard for other people to see the damages done.  _

_ Luckily for Minho, the beatings didn’t last more than three minutes. The male was thrown off of him by none other than Bang Chan. Chan had pushed the person assaulting him off and he pulled Minho up. His friend Jackson was standing in the doorway, blocking the three from the exit of the bedroom.  _

_ Chan put an arm around Minho and got him out the door, Jackson coming with them as well. After a couple minutes of calming down Minho and talking to him, they got Felix and Changbin in the car too. Thankfully, Minho was asleep so he didn’t have to answer any questions. _

Minho felt sick. Recalling those memories made him feel so sick. He bolted upright, rushing to the bathroom nearby. Minho collapsed onto his knees by the toilet, spilling the bile in his stomach. He hasn’t eaten all day so he was mildly thankful for that.

He groaned, flushing the toilet and wiping his mouth. Minho grimaced at the disgusting taste, holding his stomach. He felt like crying, everything hurt. His stomach and throat hurt from the stomach acid he had just thrown up. As if anything couldn’t have gotten worse, the front door clicked. Jisung was home, having come back from his hangout with Jeongin, Felix and Hyunjin.

Minho pulled himself up, he knew he looked pale. He still felt sick still but not as much anymore. He turned on the faucet and washed his face. Minho also took the liberty of brushing his teeth to rid the smell and taste. Jisung walked in, faintly catching the smell of bile. He scrunched up his nose and walked into the bathroom.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Jisung glanced around the bathroom for a moment before Minho. Minho just shook his head and gave him a small smile in response. That never stopped Jisung from worrying though. He asked again, forcing Minho to give him a verbal response.

“I’m alright, Sung. I just felt a bit sick.” Minho brushed off, raking his fingers through his hair and trying to push away the exhaustion he felt. Jisung snaked a hand around Minho’s waist to keep him stable. Minho pulled Jisung’s arm away from him.

“Jisung, don’t.” He had a tight grip on Jisung’s arm, making the younger look up at him with wide but apologetic eyes. He pulled his arm away, rubbing it slightly. Minho shuffled past Jisung and went back into the living room.

Jisung just watched as Minho walked away. He let a soft sigh pass his lips, turning off the light and following after him. He sat on the floor by the older’s feet and looked up at him. “You okay, hyung?” 

Minho merely looked at him from his spot laid across the couch. He didn’t answer for a moment. Feeling Jisung’s stare on him as he stared back, he broke into tears. He wanted to tell Jisung what happened for a while but he wasn’t sure how he’d react. There was a lot of pressure on him. It just so happened that he broke under the pressure this time.

Jisung let out a small gasp, raising himself to his knees. Before he could even react that much, Minho had lowered himself to Jisung’s level. The older boy threw his arms around Jisung and sobbed into his shoulder. The dirty blonde boy took this as an initiative and wrapped his arms around Minho and comforted him.

“Hyung, why are you crying?” Jisung asked after a few moments, feeling his shirt begin to dampen with the elder’s tears. Minho tried about five times to get his words out, trying to not stutter or get lost in his sobs.

“The day I went out..” Minho choked out, making Jisung perk up. “I was..assaulted.” He sobbed, holding onto Jisung like his life depended on it. The squirrel boy’s eyes widened and he held onto Minho tighter as well.

“Is that why…” He trailed off, chewing on his bottom lip. Minho nodded, whimpering and sniffling. He was so numb because he was assaulted the day he went to the party with Chan. The two boys never let go of each other.

“Minho hyung, I’m so sorry.” Jisung mumbled, feeling Minho bury his face in the other’s neck. He ran his fingers through Minho’s dark hair, trying to calm him down. Instead, he got blubbers from the older.

“I don’t want to feel like this anymore.” Minho’s voice was slightly muffled since he was basically hiding. Jisung let out a soft sigh and responded.

“You won’t, not after you told me. I’ll make sure you feel better.” Jisung promised, he could slowly feel Minho’s grip on him become loose. He felt the older nod slightly. The two stayed like that for about half an hour, convincing Minho that it would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been celebrating my brother's graduation from high school :,)


	7. A Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name doesn't lie, this really is the last chapter of this story. It's also the shortest and I do apologize for that. I will be back with more! I might not be fanfic all the time but it'll be more. :)

After about three months of Jisung being there for Minho and Minho finally fully opening up about what happened, the two were finally okay. Currently, they were sitting on the couch, Jisung was curled up in Minho’s arms as they quietly watched a drama. The now black haired male looked up at his brunette crush and admired him. He soon got an idea, gently pulling at Minho’s collar, making him look down. 

“Do you need something, Sung?” Minho asked, adjusting himself a bit. Jisung leaned up and pressed a surprise kiss to Minho’s lips. The older looped his arms around Jisung’s waist, tilting his head a bit to deepen the kiss. 

The two kissed for about two minutes before Jisung finally pulled away and nuzzled into Minho’s shoulder. Minho chuckled, petting the younger’s hair. Jisung suddenly spoke, “Let’s go on a date.” 

Minho looked at him, trying to think about how they could go through with it. “We should, but where? You do remember we live in a really conservative country, right?” Jisung nodded as Minho pressed his lips in a thin line.

“We could go to Incheon, maybe? It’s not too far from Seoul.” Jisung suggested, Minho only shrugged and nodded. 

“We’ll find a way, promise. When should we do it though, it’s the middle of the week right now.” Minho checked the date and time on his phone before looking back down at the boy in his arms.

“We should go on Friday night, go to a nice restaurant and spend the night out. I’m tired of you waiting to be my boyfriend.” Jisung spoke a bit too casually, completely ignoring the blush covering his cheeks.

“Your boyfriend?” Minho asked, a sly smile coming to his lips. He couldn’t deny that he wasn’t blushing either. Jisung only nodded, leaning up to brush his lips against Minho’s again. Minho initiated the kiss first, only holding it for a moment. 

“Yes, my boyfriend…” Jisung hummed, settling a soft kiss on Minho’s cheek. The two returned to cuddling.

The week passed and soon Friday came. Minho and Jisung had already booked train tickets to Incheon, they chose a restaurant and a way they were going to spend their day. They were just waiting in the station, chatting quietly. The two were very careful about the way they showed affection towards each other in public. 

“4:50 train to Incheon, now boarding.” The PA went off, alerting Minho and Jisung that their train was here. The two shuffled through the crowds and got on the train. They scored two seats near the back of the train car, watching the tunnels and world outside fly by through the windows.

“You don’t think the zombie apocalypse is gonna happen while we’re on here, right?” Jisung asked in a quiet voice, Minho merely chuckled and nudged him. He shook his head before responding,

“Sung, we’re not going to Busan, it’s fine. You’ve let that movie get to you a little too much.” Minho rested his head against the window behind him. Jisung nodded, his hair bouncing a little.

After an hour of dorky but quiet conversation between them, the train finally pulled into the Incheon station. They walked off the train and made their way towards the exit. Minho stepped outside first, shivering slightly at the chilling wind that breezed through. Jisung wrapped his arm around Minho’s as they started to walk.

It took around twenty minutes for them to reach the restaurant, getting seated and ordering. They continued to chat, almost finding that there was never a single bit of silence between them. 

They spent the night together on their date, this would be one of many, many dates the two would have. Throughout each day, week, month and year, they’d fall more and more in love with each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I'm not super proud of this story. Especially this last chapter, I've been going through some things and I've begun to lose motivation. On top of that, I haven't been super sure how I was going to lead up to the conclusion of this story so I will admit this chapter is very, very rushed. Thank you so much for sticking around to read all eight chapters and thank you for the huge amount of support you've all have given me on my first ever archive story! I do plan on coming back soon with more stories, fanfic and original characters. Please look forward to my comeback in the near future! Thank you so much again for reading and supporting this. <3


	8. Not an actual update

Hey readers! I will be editing out any mentions of Woojail :) I do not support such a disgusting person and please, any former Woojail stans like I am, please do not blame yourself! It is not our fault that he presented himself in such a good way.


End file.
